My weird friend, Bill
by astrobear.adventures
Summary: Bill has a crush on Pelly. And more surprises await! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Here's Ya Mail

I bent down to pick up an orange. Before eating it, I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see my little green froggy friend, Puddles, running as fast as her little legs could take her.

_Puff, puff!_

"Shezza! I found someone's diary!"

_Oh boy._

"Should I open it?" she continued.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said.

She opened it to a random page and read it aloud. After she finished, she vibrated.

"Um, maybe you-"

She snapped at me. "Oh no! I shouldn't have read that! I'll go dig it back into its place again!" She was sweating terribly.

Puddle is weird at times. But she's still my friend. I checked my pocket for some spare cash. Darn! It's all in the bank! I was hoping to find 100 bells, so I violently shaked a nearby tree to find something else. A bee hive!

"Take care and don't go on shaking trees when you wish" Tom said.

I clutched the white bag of medicine and left the store.

"Come again!"

I walked slowly towards my purple roofed house. _Ugh, what would my friends say with this pirate looking patch on my eye? _I crossed the bridge, watching the fish swim away. I went back home and sat on my new regal sofa. I turned the radio on, it was my favorite K.K song. _His voice is amazing._ I started to drift off to sleep.

Some moments later, I heard an annoyingly loud knock on the door. I opened it and found Bill, my ducky friend, looking at me with his large eyes. They were nothing compared to my small brown eyes.

"Quack!" he chirped, "I'm helping Pelly out, so here's ya mail!"

_Let's see, cra- er, I mean Happy Room Academy's ratings, Mom, Peanut, Yuka, that new guy who moved in last week, and-_ "Hey Bill, why are you helping Pelly? She's got Pete."

"QUACK! I, umm, look; I gotta go give this to Bluthers, so urrr, see ya!"

"Blathers." I corrected him, "Okay, I have to tune my guitar, see ya."


	2. KK and Katrina

His cheeks were red.

_Not normal for a duck._

He ran quickly towards Nook's with his little brown bag tugging at him. His webbed feet couldn't handle it so he came down with a crash and his prized possession-his fossil shovel-flew into a nearby bush. He got up and ran faster than before, with his cheeks redder than ever. _Poor him, who wouldn't be embarrassed after that fall? _

I almost shut the door when I found out that his shovel had dropped into a nearby bush. I took a good five minutes looking for it_. With an patch over one eye, it's hard ya know._ I went back inside; I would give back the shovel later.

The house was dead silent. I just sat on my regal sofa (which Yuka yearns for, please, her hints are like Apollo winking every time I pass his house), checking out the new dresses I bought from Able sisters_. So chic. I would definitely kill all the guys here with my club shirt._ I glanced at my pink frilly shirt to find an ugly smudge on it. _Must've been that day on the beach._ _Hmmmm…wait...I'm such an idioten_. "OHMIGOSSHHHH! BILL LIKES PELLY!" _After all those romance films I had borrowed from Phyllis, didn't I learn anything?_ Bill loves Pelly, but Pelly loves Pete, but Pete doesn't love Pelly, Pelly doesn't love Bill, the way Bill doesn't ever want to hear of Pete. I went outside to take a breather. _Too much drama._ I walked over the notice board and 'noticed' a new note.

'**Tomorrow is the annual dance off! The judges will be the Mayor, K.K Slider, Katrina, and Redd.'**

_Omigosh! K.K is gonna be there!_ I decided that I wasn't going to be in it. _Dancing is not my thing._ I headed to the museum; as usual the ol' bird was sleeping so I sneaked past him and went straight for Celeste. I always had a thing for astronomy. Celeste was quietly doing his work so I decided to surprise her.

"Boo!"

"Gaaaah!" her paper work flew around the whole room, "Oh my! I-"

I just made a run for it with an evil smirk on my face. I went to Brewster and ordered a frapp.

"That'll be two-hundred Bells, please"

"Sure, I-" _Oh snap. I forgot to withdraw the money._

How could this be? I was his most punctual customer, not to mention only. He looked away from his cup (which seemed to be being polished for what seems forever).

"You know what? I'll let you off the hook, you are, after all, my best customer"

Score.

"Thanks Brew"

He smiled. _It was a bit freaky, because I was used to of his ever depressing bird face._

I gulped it down hot.

"Hey Brewster man, give me double cups, will ya?"

I turned my stool to see where that voice was coming from. _I was shocked._ It was the one and only K.K Slider. Shocking, yes, but not as shocking to see who was in his paws, Katrina. Yes, that swindling, rip-offing cat (_cat and dog, I know_). Sorry Bill, that shovel was going to wait.


	3. note :D

Heya Everyone  
>Thanks for reading my story and saying its cute! I just came back after a long time. I right now I'm too busy to complete the story. :S<br>oh and in the Celeste part, I wrote _he_ by mistake ^.^'  
>I might complete it next week, so stay tuned.<br>Byee~!


End file.
